All you wanted
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Melania and Logan go way back to when things first started... Yeah, sucky summary, just read... Gambit/OC/Wolverine. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty-then... This is my first shot at X-men. This is starting in X-men: Origins, but will go on to the other 3 movies. If you don't like, don't read, got it? I own nothing from X-Men and I am doing this for no profit whatsoever.**

**Name: Melania, (No last name known.)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black.**

**Eye color: Depends on mood but usually, Brown.**

**Skin Color: Light brown.**

**Height: 5'6''**

**Weight: 153 Pounds**

**Alias(s): Raven, Mimicry. Dark. Many others but most are unknown.**

**Age: Unknown, but she appears to be about 25.**

**Mutant Ability (ies): Can mimic any other mutant power by either viewing them or coming into contact with any other mutant. It is unknown how many she has mimicked.**

**Class/Rank: 5 and/or Higher.**

**Other Information/Past: CLASSIFIED.**

_Prologue__-_

_The elderly man runs through the woods, gripping his granddaughter's hand tightly. "Come on, Melania! We must hurry! They are coming!" He says, looking back to see the lights from the humans' candle lanterns gaining and increasing in number. "Grandpere! They're gaining!" The girl shouts, running as fast as her grandfather. "I can see that, chere! We must hurry!" Unfortunately, the humans had laid traps before and they trip one, a net surrounding them both. "Merde!" The grandfather swears. The humans surround them, cutting the net down. Once the two are free, they grab the girl. "Let my little girl go!" the grandfather begs the humans. One of them holds his musket up, "No! Don't kill him!" The girl screams, breaking free from the human holding her. The man with the gun fires, fatally wounding the grandfather. "GRANDPERE!!" Melania screams. She kneels by him, squeezing his hand and tearing up. "M-Melania... I give you... my... powers..." He says with his last breath. A hand grips her shoulder, "Let's go, little one." "...No." She says. He tries to pull her back, "Now!" She stands and turns to the humans, "I said__...__ NO!!" She screams the last word and the humans hold their ears in pain. They fall to the floor, screaming and their ears beginning to bleed. She stops, tears streaming down her face. Another hand touches her shoulder, she whips around, holding her fists up, as if to fight but she puts them down because... The one who touched her shoulder... is a boy the same age as her. "You did this?" he asks, gesturing to the fallen men. She nods, "But I didn't hurt him..." She looks at her dead grandfather. Another, older, boy runs up to them, "We gotta go, Jimmy! These men'll be up soon, when they do, they won't be happy!" He sees Melania, "She's one of us..." He states. She stands up, "My name is Melania..." The smaller boy says, "I'm James Logan. This is my brother, Victor Creed." Victor growls, "Look, are you coming with us, or not? We're the only people you can really trust because the humans will find out about you and try to kill you." Melania takes one last look at her grandfather and takes his necklace he was wearing around his neck. "Yeah. Let's go." The three of them run through the woods, away from the past... And into a future they never would think possible._

An older Melania wakes up, startled by the dream. An adult Logan places a hand to her shoulder, "You okay, Mel?" She sits back, the chains on her wrists clanging together, "Yeah... Just remembering the past." Victor scoffs, "What good is that? You should be trying to get us out of this disgusting cell." Melania sighs, "You know we've been through a lot worse... Like your dirty laundry that you NEVER wash." Logan laughs, "Yeah, Nothing beats that." The door opens and a man in a military uniform steps in, "Well, you three have gone under complete fire for over 12 hours by six guards... How did it feel?" "It tickled." Victor replies bitterly. "So... Do you three want to waste the rest of your days in a cell... or do you want to fight for your country?" The man asks. "... Depends... Who are we fighting?" Melania asks.

Not even a month later, the three of them are sent to a different country with five other men. _"... Agent Zero... Marksmen and a bit arrogant. John Wraith, teleporter, nice man... Though a bit predictable._" Melania thinks, naming off the other guys in 'Team X' the man called William Stryker said, "_Fred Dukes, extremely strong but... not the brightest bulb in the socket. And speaking of 'Bright bulbs' there's Chris Bradley... an electrokinetic. Wade Wilson... Really needs to stop trying to look down my shirt."_ She elbows the man to the right of her dead-on in the stomach. He grunts and holds his waist in pain, "I wasn't even looking this time!" "Yeah, you were," Melania states. Logan, Victor and the other men chuckle at Wade. "Oh really? And how could you tell?" Wade growls. "When you were holding your sword up, you tried to get the reflection to shine off the center of my shirt," Melania growls. Wade opens his mouth to object but John cuts him off, "I wouldn't say anythin' if I were you... I know that the girl can pack a hell of a punch..." Wade looks at John... Then back at Melania and he just sits back, polishing his swords. He holds one out, showing it to Victor, "Ya know, claws are all fun and stuff and Guns can be flashy... But if you pull one of these babies out at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they'll never forget it." Victor growls, "You mistake me for someone who gives a shit." Victor and Wade stare down each other, Wade gripping the handle of his katana. He pulls out a nail file and asks, "Manicure?" Melania groans, "Look, why don't you just fucking leave him alone?" Wade looks at her, "The same reason why you don't come back to my place." "Oh? So you find him unattractive and immature with a loud mouth and a long sword to overcompensate what he lacks in bed?" Melania snaps. All of the other guys laugh out loud at this quick comeback, Wade smirking, "Well, if you're this quick to snap now, I wonder how easy it'd be when you're in between my sheets, screaming my name." She pulls back her fist when Logan says, "Don't do it, he ain't worth it... Don't rock the plane, please..." Since he already looks like he's about to hurl, Melania puts her fist down, "Yeah... Sorry, Logan." "Now why is it that you listen to him, no problem? Oh, I get it! You two probably have already had-" Melania knocks him out with one punch across the face. "Was that really necessary?" John asks, looking at Wade's knocked out body. "Hey, at least now, it'll be quiet." She says. But just to make sure...She materializes a roll of duct tape and tapes Wade's mouth shut. "Thank god for you, Mel..." Zero says. She smiles and starts chatting with the other guys. Logan stares at her for a second and he thinks, _"... We may not have had sex... But I kinda wish that we were like that...Or at least a couple."_ She laughs at a joke that John told her involving a bar, a priest and a bucket of monkeys...


	2. Don't leave me

Chapter 2: Don't leave Me…

I don't own X-Men... Only Melania. BTW, This one is kinda long...

Team X walks up to the diamond hoarder's gates. Stryker commands, "Zero, You're up." Zero nods and puts his hands up in mock defeat, walking up to the gates in mock defeat. He basically kills the guards and another guard arms up a tank. "Dukes." Stryker says. Dukes looks at him, "The tank, sir?" Stryker nods and speaks to him like a child, "Yes, Dukes. The Tank." Dukes nods and punches the tank's nozzle as soon as the guy fires, making the tank explode along with him. Once they enter the lobby, a dozen armed men swarm in with guns. "Melania, take care of them," Stryker orders. She nods and walks up to the men. "Come and get me, boys!" She taunts, motioning them towards her. "Oh, are they in for it…" Logan says. She deals with the men swiftly and carefully with her screamer technique. "Good job." Stryker says. "Thank you, sir." She says, saluting him. She presses the elevator button and they all file inside. After a couple of minutes, the elevator is stopped. Wade groans, "Great, stuck in an elevator with four guys, all on a high-fiber diet…" Melania sighs, "Shut up, Wade…" "Bradley, A little help with the elevator? Before our couple start making out in the elevator," Logan says. "Shut up, Logan." Melania and Wade growl. When they almost get to the top, Stryker commands, "Wade, when the door opens, you're up." Wade nods and the others back into the sides of the doors, Logan and Melania in a compromising position. Wade smirks, "I knew it." "Don't make me kill you, punk," Melania growls, Logan not saying a word…

"Alright… People are dead…" Wade calls out. "You'd be the perfect soldier, Wade, If it weren't for that mouth of yours…" Stryker says, walking up to the boss's desk. The boss places his hand under the table to grab a gun but John teleports behind him and says, "You might not wanna do that…" The boss just sits back, "You can have my diamonds, take them." Stryker grabs the ornament rock on the desk and demands, "This. Where did you get this?" Logan and Melania look at each other, eyebrows raised. '_Can you see what he wants to do with that rock?'_ Logan asks her shakes her head, '_I think he was onto me... I don't know how he found out that I searched his mind before." _"I-I found it in a village, not far from here," The man stammers. Stryker looks at Melania for confirmation and she nods, "He's telling the truth." Stryker nods and walks to the door, the others following. "Victor... Take care of him." The only thing that Mel hears when she leaves the building is the Bosses' screams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Ask him where he got the stone." Stryker commands Wade to ask the African man. Wade complies and the man speaks in a scared voice. "Uh, he says he can't say, it's sacred," Wade translates. "Tell him if he values the lives of his villagers, he'd better tell us, now!" Stryker barks. '_Logan, If they try anything, we have to stop them,' _Melania 'tells' Logan. He nods and watches them with his guard up. Wade asks but the man stays silent. "Fine... Do It Victor," Stryker commands. Victor tries to kill one of the villagers but Logan and Melania pin him to the ground. "That's enough!!" They shout, the other members staring at them. Logan and Melania get off of Victor, Logan looks at Stryker and growls, "I'm done... I ain't doing this anymore." Everyone stares at him in shock as he pulls his dog-tags off and storms out of the village. "Jimmy... You can't leave, We're brothers!" Victor yells at Logan's back. Melania runs to catch up to Logan. "Logan!" She yells. He stops and looks at her, "Mel..." She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, "Logan... Please don't leave me..." He turns away, "I can't stay here..." She hugs him, "No! Logan, please... You're all that I've got..." She starts sobbing into his chest. He holds her close to him, "Then... Why don't you come with me?" She looks up at him, "I can't... We can't betray the team." Logan stares into her eyes and he knows that if he leaves her... She'd break so easily without him there. He lifts her chin up and presses his lips against hers. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss as he places his hands on her hips, holding her closer. After a few seconds (or hours), they break apart, his forehead resting on hers, both of their eyes closed. "Please Logan... Don't leave me..." she whispers. He knows that the next thing he says will break both of their hearts, "I'm sorry, Melania... But I can't stay." He lets go of her and walks away. She watches him leave into the night. Once he's out of sight, she sinks to her knees and sobs. '_... I hope you find happiness... Logan.'_ She tells him before wiping her eyes and heading back to the team.

---------------------- Six years later...-----------------

"Mel!! Wake up!! It's fucking 4:30!!" The man yells, pounding on the door. Melania pokes her head out the door and drowsily replies, "Hello, Fucking 4:30, I'm Melania... How odd that you look like my best friend/landlord, Sid. But I could be mistaken..." Sid sighs and steps inside the small apartment, "Why the hell are you still asleep?" Mel closes the door and runs a hand through her hair, "Excuse me! I had to pay the rent, so I couldn't afford a damn alarm clock." Sid glares at her, "Bull shit. I don't know how you do it, but you make more money than me!" She smiles, "Just kidding, Sid. I felt like sleeping in today..." She stretches and yawns. Sid holds up a brown bag, "I brought lunch, I knew you'd be hungry after you woke up." "You know me too well, Sid..." She says, walking into her small kitchen. She grabs a few plates and glasses, while Sid pulls the food out. She sits, "I swear... I don't know what I'd do without ya, Sid..." He smirks, "I don't know, but you're like, what? Over 200 and you still act like a freaking teenager?" Melania sighs, "You tell me... I had that dream again and you're really the only person that A) Knows my secret and B) I'm really friends with...." Sid takes a bite of the steak that he brought and looks at her, "You mean the one with your other friend? The other 200 year old guy?" She nods and puts her hands on her head, running them through her hair, "I can't help but think... What I should have done to stop him..." Sid places a hand on hers, "Hey, it's okay... Mel... If he really wanted to be with you, he'd at least make an effort to contact you these six years." Mel wipes the tears away and nods, "You're right... As usual." Sid smiles, "You know what you need? A night out on the town to forget everything!" Mel grins, "Yeah! I'll go and get ready!" She gives him a friendly peck on the cheek, "You're the best!" He smiles and shouts after her, "Don't you forget it!!" Before she even steps into the shower, her phone rings. She answers it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Mel, It's me, John."_

She smiles, "Oh hey! How've ya been? It's been a while since we last talked!"

"_Yeah, four months is a long time... Look, I'm bringing a friend to New Orleans, you think you can meet us there?"_

"Yeah! I'm actually getting ready to head out right now, What time?"

"_Probably around 10. Oh, and my friend really wants to see you. I've told him all about you."_

Melania chuckles, "I certainly hope not... Then I'd have to kill you both!"

She hears John chuckle on the other end, "_Don't worry, He knows you. Well, I'll see you at Ten!"_

"Bye!" She hangs up and steps into the shower...

~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_*~_*

"Ready, Mel?" Sid calls out. She steps out in skinny jeans with a black tank-top that shows a little cleavage with black high-heels. Sid wolf-whistles, "Damn girl! If I wasn't gay..." She smiles, "Thanks, Sid." They walk out to the hustle and bustle of Bourbon Street, New Orleans. "Crowded tonight..." She comments. Sid nods, "Well, we got four hours to do what we want until we have to wait for your friend!" She grabs his arm, "Ready, _mon ami_?" He smirks, "_Oui, oui._"

-------- Four Hours of crazy partying later.-------

Sid sighs, "She's fucking crazy..." He's dragging her to the entrance to the bar. "You look funny, Si~id!" She laughs, drunk off her ass. "Four Tequilla shots and five Sex on the Beaches!! Are you insane!?" He yells. "Nah... Just drunk~" She laughs. The bar doors open and John walks in, "Mel!" He says once he sees her. She stumbles over to him and hugs him, "Hii John!~ Hey... Have you gotten taller?" John raises an eyebrow and looks at Sid, "She's drunk?" Sid rolls his eyes, "What was your first clue, cowboy?" Another man walks through the bar doors, "Well, looks like you still can't hold your alcohol, Mel." Melania's eyes widen as she immediately sobers up once she recognizes the man. "L-Logan?!" She gasps. He smirks, "Who did you expect? The Easter Bunny?" He holds his arms out to give her a hug. She runs up to him and punches him out the doors, knocking him out onto the street. "You son of a bitch!!" She yells, stomping after him, Sid and John following behind her. Logan gets up on his knees, "Alright... I deserved that..." He groans. She walks over to him and picks him up by his collar, "Give me one good god-damn reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now." He looks her in the eyes and says, "I can't... But, I really am sorry about that day, Melania... If I could take it back, I would." She bites her lower lip hard, drawing a little blood in the process. After a few minutes of thinking, Melania lets him go. "... Ya still got a killer left hook, Mel," Logan comments. "Don't call me that. Why? Why fucking now after six god-damn years of waiting for you!?!" She yells at him. Logan sighs and pokes her in her side, making her fall over. "I see that still works," He says, looking down at her. "I hate you..." She grumbles. "I'm over it." Logan says, smiling.


	3. Mel meets the Ragin' Cajun

Chapter 3:Mel meets the Ragin Cajun.

_**Ariel: I was just wondering... Who wants a 'special' scene with Mel and either Logan or Gambit? Personally, I prefer Gambit but it's all about the readers! So send me a suggestion, please!! I don't own X-Men, only in my dreams... By the way, I tried to get Remy's accent as best as I could...**_

"So, you want me to help you find a guy named Remy LeBeau so that he can help you find some place called 'The Island' so you can kill Victor and Stryker?" Melania repeats what Logan and John had told her. They both nod and she sighs, resting her head on her hands, "You both do realize that this is NOT my problem so, I'm not gonna help you with this LeBeau guy." All three men look at her, shocked. "But, why? You were never this cold, Mel, at least not to me..." Logan says. Melania stands up from the bar and glares at him, "How would you know? You left a long time ago... Things change, Logan. You of all people should know that..." She walks out of the bar, not looking back at him. Sid sighs as he stands up, "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by coming here... But all I know is that if you hurt her, Logan... I'll kill you or send someone bigger than me to do it." Sid hurries out of the bar, Logan sighing, "What are we gonna do, John? She's the only person fit for finding the guy." John smirks, "You mean it's because of what Dukes told us." "She fucking hates me..." Logan mutters. "Look, Man... She's just pissed. She feels as if you betrayed her back in Africa... We all did," John says. "Look, I already apologized, what more does she fucking want?" Logan growls, slamming his fist on the bar top. John shrugs, "Who knows? But I don't think you should go near her because of her friend..."

Meanwhile, Melania storms through Bourbon Street, evil thoughts flying through her head, "_I hate him so much!! Leaving for six years and then suddenly showing up and asking for help!! Who the hell does he think he is?!" _She's so lost in her own thoughts, she doesn't even notice the people all around her. Mel tries to remember all of the good times with Logan to calm down but it all gets overshadowed by the bad things which pisses her off even more. Tears form in the corners of her eyes but she wipes them away, not looking where she's going. She slams into a man and falls back onto her ass. "Ow! Damn, That hurt!" She yells. "Oh! I'm so sorry, _chere_! I di'nt see you there..." The man says with a deep Cajun accent. Melania looks up into a pair of beautiful red eyes. The man smiles as he holds his hand out, "I'm deeply sorry, _cherie._ How I missed a _belle femme_ like yo'self, I d'nt know..." She takes his hand and he helps her up. She dusts herself off, "It's no problem, Mr...?" "Remy LeBeau, at your service," He bows to waist level and kisses her hand. She blushes a little and smiles, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. LeBeau." He looks at her eyes, "Please, call me Remy." '_Wait... This was the guy that Logan and John said that they needed!! What should I do!?"_ She thinks. Remy gives her a warm smile, his eyes almost... wait, were they hypnotizing her? "Well, Remy... I was just gonna go to a bar..." She says, acting like she's not interested in him. "Well then, why don't I join ya? Remy at least owes ya a drink fo' knockin ya down..." He says, smiling under his hat. She raises an eyebrow, "Ya sure? Because I've been told that I'm a pretty crazy drunk..." Remy notices a few drunk men standing in front of a bar and checking her out, licking their lips. He stands in front of her, blocking the view, "Remy's sure, Mrs...?" "No Mrs. Just Melania," She says, smiling, "I haven't really had any boyfriends in a while..." Remy stares at her, "Are ya serious, _cherie_? I would've tho'ght a _belle femme_ like yo'self would've been married by now!" She laughs, "Nice one! I'm not a big fan of commitment... I'm not saying I sleep with every guy who asks... But It's just a hassle being tied to one person for what feels like ever..." Remy smiles, "Remy knows how ya feel, _cherie_." They walk into a bar that plays loud rock music. "Ya sure y'wanna be in here?" Remy asks, looking at the crowd. Mel smirks, "Yep! This is my kind of bar." His eyes glow playfully, "So ya like it rough and hard-core?" Mel smiles seductively and whispers in his ear, "Which are ya talking about? The bar theme or something... different?" She pulls back and winks at him before she heads to the bar. Remy grins, looking at the way her hips move with the music even as she walks. "_I think this is gonna be an interesting night..."_ He thinks.

(Boy, Is he in for a surprise...)

Remy meets Melania at the bar, she already has two shots for the both of them. "You a heavy drinker?" Mel asks, handing him one. Remy accepts it and they both drink it down and slam their glasses onto the table at the same time. "Depends on what y' mean by heavy..." Remy says, coughing a little. Mel smiles brightly when a song she knows starts to play, "I love this song!" Remy smiles, "Ya wanna dance, _joli?_" She raises an eyebrow, "_Joli?"_ "It means Pretty or beautiful," Remy explains. "Yeah, I'd love to dance... But don't call me that, okay?" Mel says, walking out to the dance floor. Remy quickly follows, "Why not? I am speakin the truth..." Mel looks away from his hypnotizing eyes, "... I'm not pretty or beautiful..." Remy slides a finger under her chin and tilts her head up so her face is close to his, "I believe that beauty is in the eye of the beholder... and I'm holdin a real beauty righ' now..." She blushes a deep red and smiles, "Thank you... Remy." He smiles and leans closer to her. '_Oh... My God!! Is he really gonna Kiss me!?'_ Melania thinks happily as she closes her eyes. She feels his warm breath on her face when she's suddenly jerked away by two strong arms. "L-Logan!?" She yells. "Hands off the girl, bub," Logan growls. Melania gets pissed off and slams her fist against his face, "Leave me alone, Logan!" Logan releases her and stumbles back. Remy takes the chance, pulls her away from Logan and they both run like hell out of the bar. They don't stop running until they see a police barricade. "Keep back!" One of the cops says. Mel goes up to the front, "What happened here?" "Some poor guy was murdered..." The cop says. Mel's eyes widen and she looks at the body. "No.. Oh god, no..." She says, tears welling up in her eyes. She breaks through the police barricade and kneels by the bloody body. "No! No, Sid, Please don't leave me!!" She screams once she sees the body. "You know him?" Remy asks softly. "Yes... He was my only friend..." Mel says, crying. Remy pulls her away as she catches the scent of the murderer. "... Victor..." She growls so that no one else hears her. Remy pulls her away and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. "...Where do you live, _joli_?" He asks. She gives him the directions, not really caring if he stays the night or not. He helps her into the house, "... Do y' wan' Remy to stay for tonigh'?" He asks and not in the perverted way. She nods, "I don't want to be alone tonight..." He smiles and hugs her close, "It'll be alright, _joli_... He's in a better place now." She sobs into his chest, hugging him. '_... I don't know how or why... But I feel like I can trust Remy... It's an odd feeling... Like when I knew I could trust Logan and Victor that night so long ago...'_ Melania thinks. "Remy, I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I have a spare bedroom right next to mine. You're welcome to stay the night." she says, wiping her eyes. He kisses her forehead, "I'll stay... G'nigh' _Joli..."_ he says. She walks to her bedroom, "Night Remy." She falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.


	4. Taken

**Chapter 4: Taken**

**Ariel: Thanks for the reviews and the Alerts and stuff!! This is probably my most popular story!! Thank you all so much!! This one is gonna have the 'special scene'... Tee-hee... It's my first one so, please be nice about it… I only wish I owned X-Men... **

Melania wakes up in a cold sweat and she smells... Bacon!? She sits up and grabs a robe, opening the door. "G'morning_, joli_!" Remy greets. She puts the robe on, "Good Morning, Remy... You cooked?" He smirks, "Y' don' need to sound so shocked, _Cherie_." She sits at her small table, "You're a man of many talents, Mr. LeBeau..." Remy smiles as he places the plate in front of her, "As are you... I'm sure y' know what I am... And I think I know what you are..." She stares at him, "Then... What am I?" He smiles, "You're a mutant, Melania." She sighs, "Now you know... But I'm a different type of mutant..." Remy tilts his head in a cute way, "Differen' how? I have never seen any mutant as _belle_ as you..." She blushes a little, "If another mutant touches me, I learn whatever power they have and when I use it, the power is twice as strong as it was before, but I have to remember the power or else I can't use it..." Remy stares at her, "I see... And what abou' that guy that grabbed you las' nigh'?" Mel notices the hint of bitterness in his voice, "He..." She trails off, clenching her fists. "If y' don' wanna talk abou' it, I won' force y', _joli_..." Remy says, placing his hand on hers. She nods, "But… I have to help him. Logan has been there for me more than anyone else in this world… He is the one person I trust 100%." Remy looks down, "I see… Well, if that's what y' wan' y' should go fo' it." Mel can feel the sadness in his voice, "Thanks, Remy." Remy looks her in the eyes, "...Alrigh'... Well, I have to go_, joli_." She looks at him as he gets up and pulls his jacket on, "Y-You're leaving?" He nods, not looking her in the face, "Yeah… Bye,_ Cherie_." Mel reads his thoughts, _"… I can't stay here… I don't like it when things I want are dangled in front of me and I can't have them._" She silently says, "Bye…" As he walks out the door. Mel looks down, "... Alone again."

* * *

(_Mel: "You enjoy cock-blocking your characters, don't you?" Ariel: "You have no idea…"_)

* * *

Melania sighs as she walks around Bourbon Street, "_What did Remy mean_?" She thinks. As she passes by an ally, strong arms grab her and slam her against the wall. "What the hell!?" She yells. She looks up to see her attacker's face, "Hello, Mel... Ya miss me?" Victor grins. Her eyes widen, "V-Victor... What do you want?! What have you done to Logan!?" Victor scowls a little as he pushes her into the wall more, "You always cared more for him and not me... Why?" Mel growls at him but it comes out a little weak, "Because he's nothing like you." Victor stares at her, "… You love him." Melania's eyes widen, "N-no I don't!" She struggles against his strong hold on her. Victor chuckles a little, "Tell me, Mel… How does it feel to love someone and get nothing in return?" She tries to kick him in the gut but his hands move to her throat, choking her. "Scream for me…" He whispers in her ear. She remains silent and he pulls his hand back, claws bared. "Victor!!" They both hear. "_I can't breathe…"_ Mel thinks, trying to take in air. Victor chuckles, "Well, Jimmy… It looks like you're all healed." Victor pulls Melania off the wall and holds his claws to her throat. "Let her go," Logan growls, releasing his… Metal claws!? "Ooh, Shiny." Victor taunts, "Let me ask you something, Jimmy… Do you even know how to kill me?" "I'm gonna cut your god-damn head off." Logan snarls. Victor tightens his hold on Mel, "If you take even one step towards me… She dies… But not like you care. You left her all alone for six years…" "Shut up…" Logan says. "Why? Because you know it's true?" Victor continues, "After all these years together and you never noticed? She joined the army and went beyond hell for you and why? Because she's in love with you, Jimmy." Mel coughs, still gasping for air. Logan looks at her pleading eyes, "… I never knew…" Victor laughs, "Everyone noticed, Jimmy! How you didn't is way beyond stupidity." Mel growls, "I've had enough of this!" She bites Victor's hand and runs away from him. "Arhg! You stupid bitch!" Victor yells, holding his hand. He tries to chase her and pin her down but Logan picks her up and runs off. "You can't run forever, Jimmy! I will find you!!" Victor yells after them. "Where do you live?" Logan asks. Mel gives him the directions and he takes her to the apartment.

* * *

(_**A/N: the Scene is coming up, if you don't want to read it, skip ahead.)**_

* * *

Logan sets her on the bed as she catches her breath as her body heals. "… Mel, I'm sorry." He says after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Its okay, Logan…" she says, not meeting his eyes. He sits by her on the bed, "I had… a feeling but I never knew that you felt that way…" Mel looks away, biting her lower lip, "Yeah…" Logan pulls her into a hug, "… Mel can you say it?" She hugs back and whispers, "Logan… I love you… I've loved you all along and I forgive you for being away far way too long…" He pulls back and looks at her face, "I'm sorry… For everything, Mel." She smiles and says, "Logan, when we all were together, I wanted to be like you… But when you left, I didn't know what to do… You were everything I wanted to be… Maybe it's a good thing you left, though." She lies back onto the bed, "Now, I can just be my own person and just be myself… But, Logan… I know that all you wanted was somebody who cares." Logan smiles leaning over her, "I'm glad I helped… But what have you been doing for the past six years?" Logan asks. Mel smirks and closes her eyes, "You don't wanna know… Trust me." "C'mon! Tell me." Logan demands. She playfully pokes her tongue out and smiles, "Nope!" Logan grumbles, "You act like a kid… And you're how old?" Mel frowns, "Don't poke fun at my age!" Logan laughs as she pouts. "… What did they do to your claws?" She asks. Logan sighs and shows them. Mel sits up and touches one, "Wow… This stuff is strong." Logan nods, "It's something called Adamantium. It's supposed to be stronger than steel." "Wow…" Mel repeats, "Why did you do it?" Logan looks away, not answering her. She hugs him softly, "its okay, Logan… You don't have to tell me now…" He hugs her back and holds her close.

* * *

(**A/N: Here it comes...)**

* * *

Mel smiles and kisses his cheek. He looks at her and pulls her head towards him, kissing her roughly. She's taken aback a little but kisses back, just as roughly. Mel wraps her arms around his neck, his hands sliding around her waist. He lays her back onto the bed, rubbing her outer thigh softly. She moves her hands under his shirt to feel his toned abs. Logan moves his hands under her shirt and feels her soft, round breasts. Mel moans a little, enjoying the feel of his hands. Logan pulls back for air and looks down at her, "Mel… are you sure you want to?" She nods, blushing, "Yes, Logan… More than anything." Logan smiles a little, "Alright…" He leans down and kisses her more. She pulls at his shirt and he takes it off. She raises an eyebrow, "Huh…" "What? He demands. "Nothing… You worked out a lot these past six years, didn't you?" She asks, smirking. He lowers himself onto her, "What did you expect? A lot of fat like Dukes?" "He got fat?" Mel asks. "Hell yeah… Now shut up and kiss me," Logan commands. "As if you needed to ask." She says, pulling him in for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip. He smirks and pulls her shirt off. "You wear a wrap? Why?" Logan asks. "So perverts don't stare at my boobs," Mel says with a straight face. Logan smirks as he tears it off of her. "Hey!" Mel exclaims, "That was my only one!" "You won't need it... Not while I'm around." Logan says, kissing her again. She kisses back with force, moving her hands down to his pants. Logan chuckles as he pulls her ripped jeans off of her and she pulls down his semi-tight pants and boxers. Her eyes widen a little when she sees his large member, "Wow… I've seen a lot of them… but none as big as that." "A lot, huh? Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't like that statement…?" Logan says. Mel smirks as she flips him over and pins him to the bed. Logan raises his eyebrows as she kisses his chest and trails down his body. She comes down his hard member and lightly grips it, making him groan a little. She licks the tip of the head, teasing him. Logan groans/grumbles, "Mel... Don't tease me like that." She smirks as she starts sucking on it, moving her hands up and down his hard cock. Logan groans as he grinds his teeth together. She continues, moving faster and licking more. He pulls her off of his head and pins her to the bed. "I wanna be on top," he says. Logan enters Mel slowly, she moans a little. "This isn't your first time, is it?" Logan asks. "Nope..." Mel answers. He moves in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Mel moans loudly, "Ah! L-Logan... Please... F-Faster!" He does so and pumps faster and harder. Her nails dig into his back but Logan doesn't seem to notice... or even care, for that matter. She feels herself clench as she moans loudly, "L-Logan! I-It's coming..." He pumps in and out, faster and harder, sweat gleaming off their bodies. She screams his name as she releases herself on him. Logan groans as he releases into her. They both pant for air as Logan lays next to her, pulling out. He holds her close to him, Mel nuzzleing up to him. "Mel... I love you," Logan whispers. She smiles and kisses his cheek, "I love you, too." He kisses the top of her head and falls asleep. Mel does the same.

* * *

(A/N: You can look now, It's safe.)

* * *

Logan wakes up the next morning... Hugging a pillow. (Ariel&Mel: "Hahahaha! He Fell for it!!") There's a note on it...

"_Logan, Went out to buy breakfast. If I'm still out by noon, come and look for me, ok? Love, Melania."_

He looks at the clock, it says "10:40 AM" "She's still got time..." Logan mumbles before rolling over to sleep. Meanwhile, Mel's running through the near-empty Bourbon Street... Away from Victor. Victor runs after her like an animal, "You can't hide, Mel!!" She runs through every street corner and hiding spot she knows but she can't shake him. He pounces and pins her to the ground, "Got'cha." Mel struggles but Victor tasers her and she blacks out as he lifts her over his back like a sack of flour. "...Help..." is the last thing she's able to mutter.


	5. Release Me

_**Chapter 5: Release me.**_

_**-Ariel: AACK!!! MEN ARE SO STUPID!!!!! I'm gonna take my stress out on this Chapter!!!**_

_**-Gambit: Why is it that I feelin' she's gonna explode?**_

_**-Logan: Because she probably will... -falls back due to the large-ass U.S History book thrown at his head-**_

_**-Ariel: SHUT IT, Badger!!! I'm not in the mood for you or the Cajun!!!**_

_**-Logan: -growls- The name is Wolverine.**_

_**-Gambit: I would'n argue with her for anythin at the moment... And you do know that this'll reflect on Melania's character.**_

_**-Logan: Greaaat....I suggest we make a run for- ACK!! -Ariel stomps on his chest- N-Not the high-heels...**_

_**-Ariel: WHAT WAS THAT?! -Keeps stomping- You trying to escape!?**_

_**-Gambit: -sighing- So abusive... She doesn't own X-men. (To be continued...)**_

* * *

Mel wakes up, her hands bound behind her back. "Well, it's good to see that you're alive..." She hears. She looks up, "Stryker." He walks up to her, "Well... You haven't aged a day..." Melania smirks, "I wish I could say the same for you, but I don't like to lie... Old man." Stryker growls, "Still haven't lost that razor-sharp tongue." "Why am I here?!" Mel demands. "Oh? You didn't notice?" Stryker says, "Unleash the bone claws." "I CAN'T. My hands are behind my back, Dumbass!!" She yells. Stryker smirks, "Then I'll just spare you the surprise and just tell you... We've infused your body with Adamantium like Logan." Mel's eyes widen, "What? Why? You know that I'd never work for you!" "Oh? Not even for your family?" Stryker counters. "WH-what?" she asks, her voice trembling. "I know where your family is, Mel," Stryker says, "And I'll tell you if you just help me out..." Mel looks down, "What should I do? I don't want to hurt Logan... But my family..." She looks up at him, "I'll do it!" Stryker grins, "Good choice, Melania Blackrose." He releases her and she thinks sadly, "... I'm so sorry Logan." Meanwhile in Mel's Apartment, Logan wakes up and looks at the clock, "What the hell!? 6:00 PM!!!?" Logan yells. He gets up, throws some clothes on and runs out of the apartment. '_Mel, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back almost 6 hours ago!_!" He thinks as he runs to the bar, "I gotta find that LeBeau guy now!" (A/N: And... I'll skip that little portion... We all know how that ended up sooo...) Logan holds Gambit by the neck against the building. Remy demands, "Why? Why in Th' hell woul' I help y' get t' dat goddamned prison?" Logan glares at him, "Because those bastards took Mel." Remy's eyes widen, "Cherie? Dey took 'er?" "If they didn't, would I be here?" Logan growls. He loosens his grip on Remy. "Y' really wanna kill dem all, don' ya?" Remy asks. "I can... And I will." Logan says. Remy nods, "Oui, den... Remy'll help ya, Wolfy." Logan growls, "Wolfy?" Remy chuckles, "Do y' wan' Remy's help or no?" Logan nods, "Let's go..."

* * *

-Three Days Later. - Logan and Remy fly over the water. "Y' really don' like flyin', huh?" Remy taunts. Logan groans, "Just shut up and keep your eyes on the-" "On what? The clouds?" Remy laughs. _**But, on the Island...**_ "It seems that Logan and a friend of his are trying to get to you, Ms. Melania... Why don't you go and show them a proper greeting?" Stryker says. Melania nods, "Yes, Sir." She walks out of the lab, no emotion in her eyes. Victor watches her leave, "... What did you do to tame her? Not even Logan had %100 hold on her..." Stryker smiles, "You just need to have what they want the most and they'll be your little pawn." Victor stares at the door, "... _I hope she doesn't..."_ Mel stands outside the labs, waiting for Logan. _"... Please Logan... Don't stay... Don't try to save me..._" she thinks, silently begging, "**I**_**... I don't think I could live... in a world where **__**you**__** don't exist**_**...****"** Sadly, she sees him walk over a hill. Logan sees her and he runs up to her, hugging her. "Thank God... You're alright." She keeps the emotionless stare, "Logan... Go away... I no longer want you." Logan looks at her, "Mel... What-?" "You never came for me... you simply used me to get to Victor... Because he killed your precious, little school-teacher," Melania says, coldly. Logan stares at her, in complete shock. She knows she's hurting him beyond repair... But she has to, in order for him to leave without any harm. "Mel... It's not true... Whatever Stryker said-" "It's not about Stryker anymore, Logan!!" She snaps, "I know all about it... I read your mind and I know... You'll never love me as much as you love her." She unsheathes her new claws, Logan's eyes widening, "Mel... When did you-?" She cuts him off by kicking him back, "Get out of here, Logan." He stands up and rushes her, she dodges, flipping upwards and slicing down at him. She cuts his back and his shirt, landing behind him. He breaks past her and runs into the lab, "Stryker!" Said man looks up with an amused look on his face, "Ah, Logan... Good to see she let you live." Melania teleports behind Stryker, looking at the ground, "My apologies, sir..." "It's quite alright... Why don't you explain what happened, Kayla?" Stryker says, nodding at a woman behind Logan. Logan turns around to see her and his eyes widen, "No..." He falls to his knees, the woman tries to walk to him but Stryker holds out a gun, making her stop. The woman explains the plan to Logan, breaking him down from the inside-out, _"...Bitch... But, it's not like I'm so innocent... I just tried to kill him... And for what? A family that might not exist!? I gotta help him_!" Mel thinks as she takes a step towards Logan's leaving back. Victor steps in front of her, "Where do you think you're going, Melania?" She glares at him, "Enough, Victor. I've done what I need to do, Stryker! Now, tell me where they are!!" Stryker smirks, "My dear... What made you think that I actually knew where they are? All I know is your last name..." Melania grinds her teeth and takes a step towards Stryker, claws unleashed. Victor grabs her by the neck and holds her up in the air. Mel's eyes turn red and she kicks him in the chest, sending him flying. He lets her go and she lands on her feet, "Find someone else to play the victim, Vicky!" Victor stands erect, cracking his neck and knuckles, "So, you've gone back to using my old nickname, huh?" Mel smirks, "Why? You used to like it when I called you that." They stare each other down, both growling deeply. "I'm gonna enjoy this," Victor says, grinning evilly. Mel glares at him, "Not as much as I will, Vicky."

* * *

Victor roars and charges at her like an animal. Mel runs at him, claws raised. He tries to tackle her upper body, but she ducks and slides under, clawing his shirt. She teleports in front of him, landing two sharp punches to his head and stomach. Victor doubles over, clutching his waist as she knees him up in the lower jaw, knocking him onto his back. She steps over to him to see if he's knocked out but he quickly gets up, pulls her arms behind her back and presses his knee to the middle of her spine. She cries out in pain. Victor sneers and leans over to whisper, "You've gotten better... but not good enough!!" He pushes his knee in and pulls her arms back more and more. Mel bites her lip, drawing blood and internally screaming. He adds more and more pressure, every nerve in her body screaming in pain. _"I deserve this..."_ Mel thinks as she feels the pain. He pulls more, his knee digging into her spine. She can't hold back the pain anymore and she screams in what can only be described as extreme agony. Victor smirks, "That's it; scream more, you little bitch!!" He pulls more and Mel feels as if her arms are about to pop off. The other woman grabs Victor's arm and yells, "Stop it! Can't you see you're ripping her apart!?" Victor grabs her by the throat and she screams. Mel stands up and punches Victor a couple times but he doesn't let the other woman go... Instead, he grabs Mel's throat and holds them both up in the air. "_I... can't breathe..." _Mel thinks as she feels herself fading away. "Victor!!" They all hear and Mel looks to the open door. "L-Logan..." She says, weakly. Victor drops the two women and turns to face Logan, "Jimmy, ya can't even protect yourself... What makes them any different?" "Because... They're the things that matter most!" They clash and fight on the lower level. Mel and the woman catch their breath and hurry to the window to see Victor taunting Logan to kill him, "Do it... Unleash the animal." "Logan Stop!!" They both yell. He looks up at them, the Kayla says, "You're not an animal, Logan." '_... Has she ever had sex with him!? If she did, she really wouldn't be saying that, heheh..."_ Mel thinks as Logan knocks out Victor. She helps the woman down into the lower level. "They have my sister... They have all sorts of other young mutants here!" Kayla says. "How young?" Mel asks. "They're only kids!" She exclaims. Mel bites her lower lip and nods, "Alright, we'll help you… But if you give me so much as a little reason to kill you, I will." The three of them hurry to the chamber where Stryker keeps the kids. "Whoa… you weren't lying…" Mel says, looking at all the kids. Logan frees them all with his claws and they all head for the exit. "And now, we're home free!" Mel says. A little too soon for that… The doors open and a bald man with no mouth is there, glaring at them. "Kayla… Take the kids and go, now," Mel orders. Kayla nods as the kids find another way out of the prison. "Wade? Is that you?" Logan asks. "It looks like Stryker finally found a way to shut you up…" Mel comments. Wade unsheathes his swords from his hands. Logan and Mel do the same. "Are you ready for this, Mel?" Logan asks. "I was born ready," She answers, smirking. (TO BE CONTINUED!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)


	6. Final Chapter

Chapter 6: Final Chapter.

_**Ariel: That's right! Final chapter for All You Wanted BUT!!! I will most definitely be doing the sequel, Broken. So, look out for that! I hope you enjoy the emotional conclusion and new beginning of All You Wanted! Thanks to all!!! IMPORTANT!!!Mel does NOT understand the French Language at all.**_

* * *

"You ready, Mel?" Logan asks, glaring at the man formerly known as Wade. She nods, "I was born ready, Logan." They both charge at him, but he teleports behind them... Like John. "Oh," Logan begins, "Shit." Melania growls. The three of them clash back and forth. "To the top!" Logan yells when Wade backs them up against the walls of the fake nuclear power plant. Mel nods as she and Logan start climbing up in their own ways. When they get to the top, Logan taunts Wade to get up there. "Don't tempt him..." Mel warns. Wade appears behind her and kicks her on her back. Logan pounces on Wade and stabs him. When he pulls his claws out, the wounds heal. "Fuck," Mel groans, trying to get up, "_Damn it! I'm useless!! The one freaking time I really need the hyper healing!" _She hears Logan groan in pain and she looks at them. Wade stands over Logan and is about to decapitate him when a streak of black flies past Melania and knocks Wade off. "Victor!" Mel and Logan shout. Victor smirks and helps the both of them up, "Nobody kills you but me." Wade suddenly appears and kicks the three of them back. "We are so fucked, it's not even funny," Mel states.

Wade attacks the three of them without mercy. "You both do realize that we're getting our asses handed to us by WADE!?" Mel yells at them, trying to dodge the attacks. "Back-to-back!" Logan yells, Mel and Victor nod and obey. (_**A/N: The wall is big enough for the three of them**_.) Mel scans the area around her. "I got him!" She yells, getting ready to slice. "No ya don't!" Victor yells, tackling Wade. Wade fends him off and uses lasers from his eyes, forcing Victor into the ground. Mel comes up from behind and stabs Wade into his back. It only gets his attention and he begins firing lasers at her. She flies back and tries to block it with her claws. She does but, it's getting hot... Literally. "_I can't hold it off for much longer!!"_ she thinks. Logan jumps behind him and slices his head off. Wade's body falls to its knees. Logan kicks it into the pit, his head still firing the lasers. He helps Mel up and they both walk to Victor. "It's over, Victor... We're done." Logan says. "We can never be done, Jimmy... We're brothers," Victor says as he jumps off. The building shakes and starts to crumble. "I suggest we jump unless we want pain for the next three days!" Mel yells. She and Logan jump off right before the building begins to crumble. They hit the floor hard, Mel groans in pain as she feels her legs break. "Fuck that hurt…." She grumbles as she feels her bones heal. "This is gonna hurt a hell of a lot more!" Logan yells. Mel looks up to see the huge-ass side of the building falling. "Fuck," She mutters. She closes her eyes and waits for the impact… "_Joli… _Open ya eyes," She hears a familiar Cajun say. "Remy?" She says, opening her eyes and sitting up. He smiles, "its good t' see dat ya still alive, _Mon joli._" She hugs him, "You came back… Thanks, Remy!" Logan walks up to the two of them and helps Mel up, "Can ya stand?" She nods, "Yeah, I'm fine… What should we do now?" "The kids, you two go and see if they're safe," Logan says. Remy and Mel nod as they run off into the demolished buildings.

Mel follows the scent of the kids and turns a corner, "This way!" "How d' y' know?" Remy asks, following her. "I don't know… I just do," She says as she keeps running. They run down several hallways and up a staircase, shockingly not hitting any dead ends. "D' ya know which way to find them?" Remy asks, still following. "Yeah, right up here!" Mel says as they come out of the tunnel into a wooded area. The kids run to a bald man with a helicopter. "Are you sure we should let them go?" Mel asks, taking a step forward. Remy gently grabs her arm and pulls her back, "They safe now… Le's get back ta Wolfy." Mel nods, not taking her eyes off of the man, "Yeah…" '_Don't worry, Ms. Melania… I won't harm them,' _she hears. She looks back and 'says', '_… I have a feeling we'll meet very soon, Charles Xavier._" The man smiles and steps onto the helicopter, '_I believe we will, Melania.'_ Remy pulls her away and they run back to Logan... This time, getting lost once, or twice...

When they make it back, Mel sees Logan standing up, his back to them. "Logan!" Mel yells, running up to him. "The kids're safe," Remy says. Logan turns around, and Mel sees the two bullet holes. "Oh, my god..." She gasps. "Logan, You alrigh'?" Remy asks, he and Melania walking up to him slowly. Logan grabs Remy by the front of his shirt with both hands, "Who the hell are you!?" "Logan!! Please, we're friends!" Mel says, grabbing his arm. He turns on Mel and grabs her shirt with one hand and pulls her to him, "Then What's my name?" He growls. Mel's eyes widen, "_No... He doesn't remember me.... The bullets were Adamantium... They affected his memory."_ "What's my NAME!?!" Logan yells at her. "Logan... Calm down. We don't have much time and the humans are gonna be upset when they see that we did this," Mel says, trying to calm him down. He looks at Remy, who nods and says, "We gotta go. Now." Logan lets her go and they start running. Mel sees a body on the floor, "Guys, wait..." They stop and Logan kneels by the body. "... D' ya know her?" Remy asks. Logan shakes his head and closes Kayla's eyes. '_...Damn...'_ Mel thinks. "... You two, just go... I'll find my own way," Logan says, standing up. "What?" Mel cries out, "Logan, you can't leave!" She feels tears forming and her voice, and heart, starts breaking, "Y-You can't just leave me again..." Logan just runs off without a second look at her. Mel falls to her knees, broken by him again. "_Joli, _we gotta go, now!" Remy says. She stands up and blinks the tears away, "... Remy... Please, just go back without me." He looks at her, "Are y' serious, _joli?!_" She nods, "...I need to find what remains of my family... Here," She pulls her necklace off, a red charm with the symbol of a black rose on it, and sets it around Remy's neck. "I will be back, Remy... I just can't say when. So this pendant will help you to stay this age," She says. "_Mon amor..._please don' leave..." Remy says, putting a hand to her cheek, "Don' leave Remy..." She takes his hand off of her cheek, "I'm sorry, Remy... You can stay in my place. The rent'll be covered." Remy hugs her, "Please, _Mon amor..._" She pulls away, "I'm so sorry... Please don't forget me... Good-bye, Remy LeBeau." Mel turns away and runs off as fast as she can and Remy runs to his plane/boat.

--- Remy's pov.-------

_... I don't think I could forget her if I tried... It's obvious she didn't understand when I told her that she's Mon Amor... My love. Some may think that I fell for that woman too soon... But I believe that she's the person just for me. I love that woman with every fiber of my being... She left me with a strange feeling that no other femmehad. The feeling was... Love. She may not see it yet, but I know that I'll see her again. And this time, I'll tell her how I really feel, like a man. When I slept at her house... I watched her sleep for a little while and I saw the pain in her face at horrible dreams she must've been having. I want to make her pain go away... I can tell that she really loved Logan when she explained him to me and I didn't want her to think that I was a burden. So I left... I should have stayed... Then maybe she wouldn't have left... But I will wait for her, no matter how long it takes._

----------------THE END(?)---------------------------------

_**If anyone has suggestions, questions or Concerns, just PM me or e-mail me Love you all! -Ariel**_


	7. NOTE NOTE

Hey, Everyone that reads this story, The second story, Broken is already up! So I hope you all enjoy it!! Love to all my readers!!


End file.
